Suppose that $a^2$ varies inversely with $b^3$. If $a=7$ when $b=3$, find the value of $a^2$ when $b=6$.
Answer: Since $a^2$ varies inversely with $b^3$, $(a^2)(b^3)=k$ for some constant $k$. If $a=7$ when $b=3$, then $k=(7^2)(3^3)=(49)(27)=1323$. So if $b=6$, \begin{align*} (a^2)(6^3)&=1323
\\ 216a^2&=1323
\\\Rightarrow\qquad a^2&=\boxed{6.125}
\end{align*}